1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin dispensing apparatus for filling a light emitting device package with a resin and a method of manufacturing a light emitting device package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the brightness of a light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) has increased, such a light emitting device has been used as a light source for a display device, a lighting apparatus, a car or the like. A light emitting device is able to emit white light by using phosphors or by combining light of various colors. In order to use an LED for such a purpose, the device should be low in operational voltage and high in light emission efficiency and brightness.
In a general light emitting diode structure, a package is manufactured in a manner such that an LED is die-bonded to a lead frame structure formed of a conductive metal using an adhesive resin and an upper portion of the LED is molded using a filling material formed of a composite resin such as silicone resin, epoxy resin and the like. Here, a molding resin containing a variety of filling materials including a phosphor powder is put onto the lead frame package attached to the LED. The molding resin protects an LED chip and a wire and increases light emitting efficiency at a boundary with the outside by adjusting refraction index matching.
During the filling of the package with the molding resin, a mixture of silicone resin and a phosphor is discharged using a dispensing needle. At this time, the dispensing needle may be inserted into the resin of the package and cause damage to the wire and the chip, resulting in defects due to wire short circuiting or other damage. In this case, it is difficult to identify a defective wire package. As a result, reliability in the manufacturing process of the package may be degraded.